


Zero

by Persie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persie/pseuds/Persie
Summary: “A medicine cabinet is supposed to stay attached to the wall, Alex!”Alex isn’t good at DIY.





	Zero

“You’re a bloody idiot, you know that?!” John yells, clenching his fists at his side as he looks at the carnage all over the bathroom. “A medicine cabinet is supposed to stay attached to the wall, Alex!”   
  
“As if you could have done better,” Alex huffs, staring at the pills scattered all over the floor, the mirror glass broken into big chunks with sharp edges, and the offending medicine cabinet a miserable mass of wood with one door. “I told you that we should have had someone else do it.”   
  
“That was once you were halfway through building it,” John’s initial anger has started to fade away; it was just an unfortunate accident was all. He couldn’t be too mad. “We’d better get this cleaned up. Don’t want to cut ourselves.”   
  
When Alex leaves to get the broom and dustpan and brush, John snaps a quick picture and sends it to the Revolutionary Sets’ group text, captioning it “Alex tried DIY…”, he knows they’ll appreciate it. Even if he doesn’t find it that funny yet, he knows they will and he’ll find humour in the situation at some point — probably once they’re actually cleaned up and they run to the supermarket to grab the essential medicines that they need. Then, when they’re snuggling on the couch, he and Alex can have a good laugh over it.   
  
Alex returns with the dustpan and brush, broom, a pair of gloves (gardening ones that John keeps around specifically for picking up smashed glass) and a carrier bag to put the glass in.   
  
“We need another bag,” John says as he pulls on the gloves. “Just to double bag it and make sure it doesn’t tear it.”   
  
“Alright boss.” Alex smiles with a mock salute.   
  
John sifts through the mess on the floor, gathering up all of the big chunks of glass he can see. Alex works on sweeping up the pills; there’s no point in trying to sort them out because there’s so many different ones and it would take forever. John also isn’t sure that he’s want to put something that had touched the bathroom floor in his mouth.   
  
“What are we going to do with the cabinet?” Alex asks halfway through, gesturing to where they had propped it up against the wall.   
  
“I think it’s a lost cause,” John shakes his head. “The mirrors are completely smashed and it only has one door. Have I told you that you’re a bloody idiot yet? It didn’t even stay up for a minute. What did you do?!”   
  
“Yeah, you yelled it at me earlier.” Alex chuckles. “And I don’t know? It looked perfectly fine to me, I stepped back to admire my handy work and the rest is history.”   
  
“Some great handy work you’ve got there,” John presses a kiss to Alex’s lips. “It’s a good thing I love you because we’re going to have to buy a whole new medicine cabinet, complete with medicine, and hire someone to build it for us.”   
  
They have the bathroom cleaned in just under thirty minutes. John tells Alex to wear shoes in there just in case they’ve missed any glass. He vacuums it quickly, but you can never be too safe in his opinion. He’d rather have to wear shoes in the bathroom than get glass in his foot and he thinks that it would be the same for any sane person. Even Alex doesn’t offer any resistance and he’s usually quick to point out when John’s being completely unreasonable about their safety so, he assumes, it’s a good call.   
  
Their trip to Walmart is quick. John grabs a few bottles of aspirin and a bottle of NyQuil. They were lucky they didn’t have any of that in the cabinet when it fell — he would have hated to clean that up and the tile floor would be sticky for days. They get a few other things, some bread and milk and then they head to Home Depot and put in an order for another medicine cabinet and, _yes_ , they’d like someone to come and install it.   
  
John was right in thinking that they’d find it funny later. It’s past ten o’clock when Alex starts laughing halfway through The Sound of Music. With his head laying in Alex’s lap, John gives him a confused look which only seems to make him laugh harder.   
  
“It’s just- you called m-me a bloody idiot,” Alex laughs, wiping at his eyes. “You’ve never called me that before.”   
  
“I haven’t? Weird, because it’s totally true,” John teases, sitting up. He kisses Alex’s cheek. “It’s okay, though. You might be a bloody idiot but at least you’re my bloody idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> thought you’d seen the last of me? surprise!


End file.
